Four Season
by Summerlight92
Summary: [DRABBLE COMPILATION] Kisah romantis di empat musim yang berbeda. HUNHAN. CHANBAEK. KAISOO. CHENMIN. GS. DLDR.


**Four Seasons**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun,

Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae – Kim Minseok

Genre : AU, Fluff, Romance

Length : Drabble Compilation

 **2017©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Jongdae** **-** **Minseok**

"Loving you feels like heaven"

"Jongdae ..."

Lelaki yang dipanggil itu menoleh pada sosok mungil yang baru saja keluar dari kamar. Kerutan samar muncul di keningnya, mendapati sang tunangan sudah berpenampilan manis. Gaun santai selutut warna _soft-pink_ berhiaskan motif bunga. Surai hitamnya sepanjang punggung ditata dengan gaya _ponytail_ , menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Jongdae terheran.

Minseok, gadis itu menghampiri Jongdae yang masih betah duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Mereka saat ini sedang berlibur di _villa_ milik keluarga Jongdae.

"Temani aku jalan-jalan," pinta Minseok sambil memasang senyuman terbaiknya.

Sebelah alis Jongdae terangkat elegan, "Jalan-jalan?"

"Ibumu bilang, di dekat sini ada ladang bunga. Katanya dulu kau sering main di sana sewaktu kecil. Aku ingin melihatnya, Jongdae," mata Minseok berbinar-binar layaknya _puppy_.

Jongdae serasa terkena _heart attack_. Ekspresi Minseok yang seperti ini selalu menjadi kelemahannya karena tampak menggemaskan. Bibir lelaki itu pun melengkung sempurna, seiring gerakan tangannya yang mengusap-usap kepala Minseok, mengundang decakan protes gadis itu.

"Ish, kau membuat rambutku berantakan, Jongdae~"

Jongdae terkekeh, "Tunggu sebentar. Aku ganti baju dulu, ne?"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi," Jongdae berbalik sejenak, "Daripada pergi ke ladang bunga, ada tempat lain yang lebih menarik."

Mata Minseok berkedip, "Tempat apa?"

Jongdae belum menjawab, tapi terus tersenyum dan membuat Minseok kian penasaran. Gadis itu menurut saja ke mana Jongdae membawanya pergi.

Awalnya Minseok memekik gembira ketika mereka berjalan melewati sebuah ladang bunga seperti yang dimaksud ibu Jongdae. Sampai kemudian, mereka berjalan menyusuri sebuah hutan, dan itu sukses membuat Minseok merasa ketakutan. Ia sontak merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang punggung Jongdae, mencengkeram kuat kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu.

"Jongdae ..."

Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Jongdae. Bukannya khawatir, lelaki itu justru gemas dengan reaksi Minseok yang semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Rasa takutmu akan terbayar nanti," tutur Jongdae menenangkan.

Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan, mempercayakan semuanya pada Jongdae. Matanya berkedip-kedip, merasakan silau dari cahaya matahari melalui celah pepohonan sepanjang hutan yang mereka lalui.

"Sampai," suara Jongdae selanjutnya membuyarkan lamunan Minseok. Raut ketakutan gadis itu perlahan sirna, begitu menyadari keadaan di sekeliling.

Sungai dengan air yang tenang, dikelilingi taman bunga yang begitu indah.

"Jongdae ..." mata Minseok kembali berbinar terang, "Ini indah sekali. Benar-benar sangat indah!"

Minseok melepaskan tangannya yang semula berpegangan pada Jongdae. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menyisiri taman bunga, bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di sekitar sana. Melihat tunangannya melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil, Jongdae tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Jongdae!"

Seruan itu membuat Jongdae mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul Minseok yang kini sudah berdiri di tepi sungai. "Kau suka?" tanyanya begitu melihat seulas senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

"Eung~" Minseok berdecak kagum seraya memandang ke sekeliling. "Aku belum pernah menemukan tempat yang sangat indah seperti ini."

"Ini tempat favoritku sewaktu kecil."

Minseok menoleh kaget, "Jadi, bukan ladang bunga yang tadi?"

"Ladang bunga tadi juga termasuk, tapi aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di sini untuk menenangkan diri. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuaku," lanjut Jongdae memberi penjelasan. "Aku menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian ketika berada di sini."

"Rasanya seperti berada di surga," celetuk Minseok.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali mengulum senyum. "Kau tahu. Jika dibandingkan tempat ini, ada hal lain yang paling aku sukai."

"Apa?"

Jongdae menoleh, menatap lamat sang tunangan yang kini memandanginya dengan sorot mata penasaran. Perlahan tangan Jongdae terulur, mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu.

"Kau."

Mata Minseok berkedip-kedip. "Aku?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Karena dengan mencintaimu, aku merasa seperti mendapat anugerah surga."

Warna merah mendominasi wajah Minseok. Gadis itu menunduk malu. Mungkin terkesan gombal, tapi Minseok suka sekali dengan jawaban Jongdae, sampai-sampai bibirnya melengkung sempurna.

"Dan ..." Jongdae menyentuh dagu Minseok, membuat gadis itu mendongak hingga mereka kembali bertatapan. "Aku juga sangat menyukai senyumanmu."

 _Cup!_

Bibir Jongdae mendarat dengan mulus di atas bibir Minseok.

"Cantik, seperti bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi."

* * *

 **Chanyeol** **-** **Baekhyun**

"When I am with you, my troubles seem to melt away"

"PANTAAAI~"

Teriakan nyaring itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa geli. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang langsung berlari mendekati bibir pantai sewaktu ombak datang. Ekspresi bahagia yang menghiasi wajah Baekhyun membuat kepenatan Chanyeol yang membelenggunya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini menghilang dalam sekejap.

Setelah beberapa kali gagal berlibur karena kesibukan pekerjaannya, akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil menuruti kemauan gadis itu pergi ke Pantai Eurwangni saat musim panas tiba.

Menghindari banyaknya pengunjung, mereka sengaja datang jelang sore hari. Sekaligus ingin menikmati momen matahari terbenam di pantai.

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun menjerit histeris saat ombak besar datang menghampiri. Gadis itu berlari untuk menghindar sambil tertawa riang.

Sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala Chanyeol. Ia mengendap-endap, mendekati Baekhyun yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Omo!" Baekhyun terkejut bukan main merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan wajah sang kekasih. "Yeol?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk leher Baekhyun. Sesaat membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam sebelum—

 _SPLASH!_

—ombak kembali datang dan sukses mengenai tubuh mereka. Dalam hitungan detik, terdengar suara gelak tawa milik Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun berteriak protes ketika lelaki itu sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka, berjalan pelan ke sisi kanan sambil memegangi perutnya.

Ah, Baekhyun paham sekarang. Rupanya Chanyeol sengaja memeluknya dari belakang, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ombak yang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kau membuat tubuhku basah kuyup!" gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol tergelak. Dibandingkan dirinya, memang tubuh Baekhyun yang lebih basah karena ombak mengingat posisi gadis itu ada di depannya.

"Tenang saja. Nanti juga—" kalimat Chanyeol menggantung. Lelaki itu seakan kehilangan kata-katanya begitu menyadari pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata.

Kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun basah, membuat lekukan tubuh gadis itu tercetak sempurna. Belum lagi bagaimana gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggelung rambutnya dengan ikat rambut, hingga memamerkan leher jenjangnya.

Di mata Chanyeol, gerakan yang baru saja dilakukan Baekhyun tampak erotis.

 _GREP!_

"KYAAA~" Baekhyun memekik kaget merasakan lengan kekar Chanyeol untuk kesekian kali. "Kau ingin membuat tubuhku basah lagi, eoh?!"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Aku justru sedang menyesali perbuatanku," ucapnya.

"Kau menyesal?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lekukan tubuhmu sangat sempurna, Baek. Kau terlihat sangat seksi. Aku menyesal membuat aset milikku terumbar di depan umum," jawabnya sambil melirik ke bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

Menyadari arah pandang Chanyeol—tepat ke dadanya, Baekhyun langsung melotot tajam. "Byuntae!"

Tawa Chanyeol kembali pecah. Reaksi Baekhyun benar-benar menggemaskan, terlebih bagaimana gadis itu mendorongnya untuk menjauh, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, sebelum kabur melarikan diri.

Chanyeol bergegas menyusul Baekhyun. Melepas kemeja motif kotak yang ia kenakan, dan menyisakan kaos putih yang membalut tubuh kekarnya.

 _SRET!_

Baekhyun terkesiap menyadari sesuatu yang hangat membalut tubuhnya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Lelaki itu membenarkan kemejanya supaya bisa menutupi bagian atas tubuh Baekhyun. "Maaf sudah membuat tubuhmu basah kuyup," ucapnya lantas mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun.

Gadis itu tertunduk malu dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia belum mengatakan apapun ketika Chanyeol membawanya berjalan kembali ke arah semula, lalu duduk di atas pasir pantai. Mereka menyadari sebentar lagi waktunya matahari terbenam.

"Yeol ..."

"Hm?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu beralih membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau senang?" ia bertanya sembari mengecup pucuk kepala gadis itu berulang kali.

"Ne," Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Sudah lama sekali aku ingin ke pantai. Menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu seperti ini."

Bibir Chanyeol melengkung sempurna, "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Baek ..."

Menyadari ada yang janggal dengan ucapan Chanyeol, gadis itu mendongak. Menatap wajah sang kekasih dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku," Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun cukup lama. "Ketika aku bersamamu, semua beban masalahku seakan menghilang dalam sekejap."

"Yeollie ..." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh haru. Tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti ini.

Sederhana, tapi penuh makna.

Gadis itu kembali menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Aku mencintaimu, Yeol ..."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan kembali mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir Baekhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu ..."

* * *

 **Sehun** **-** **Luhan**

"Then you changed my world with just one kiss"

Berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya yang berada di China, membuat Luhan jadi mengenang kembali memori masa kecil. Di sanalah, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Sehun, lelaki berkulit pucat itu membiarkan Luhan memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Sang istri bersandar di bahunya, kendati sedang berjalan menyisiri tempat bermain mereka semasa kecil.

Sehun dan Luhan berhenti di sebuah taman yang tampak sepi. Hanya ada guguran bunga dan daun yang menutupi permukaan tanah. Lelaki itu mengambil daun kering, kemudian meremasnya hingga hancur dan membiarkan serpihan daun kering itu tersapu angin sore yang terasa hangat.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat kebiasaan suaminya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Sangat menyukai daun kering di musim gugur.

"Sehunnie, kau masih ingat dengan ayunan itu?"

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Luhan tampak tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk sebuah ayunan yang terlihat usang dan tua.

"Tentu saja." Sehun mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Kau pernah jatuh saat bermain ayunan itu dan menangis tanpa henti."

"Dan kau yang menghentikan tangisanku. Kau ingat?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ngg ... ya, aku ingat." Sehun tertawa pelan. "Tapi kau sempat memukulku."

Giliran wajah Luhan yang memerah malu, "Ish. Aku 'kan hanya teringat pesan ibuku."

Tawa Sehun kembali terdengar. "Aku tahu."

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun, lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan ... maukah kau melakukannya lagi?"

 _Cup!_

Mata Luhan nyaris tak berkedip ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibir. Saat kesadarannya kembali, ia menemukan wajah mesum milik suaminya.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Aku tidak keberatan melakukan berulang kali sampai kau puas."

Luhan refleks mencubit pinggang Sehun, hingga terdengar pekikan kesakitan lelaki itu. Saat mereka hendak kembali ke rumah orang tua Luhan, sebuah ingatan kembali menyeruak masuk dalam kepala gadis itu.

Kali ini Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Lu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tidak, aku hanya ..." giliran Luhan yang menyeringai jahil, "teringat lagi setelah kau mengucapkan janjimu padaku dulu."

Sehun berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Sampai perlahan wajah lelaki itu mulai memerah. "Aish, kau masih saja mengingatnya!"

Luhan tergelak. Sehun terus membujuk Luhan untuk melupakan kejadian memalukannya di masa kecil.

Pertemuan pertama mereka di musim gugur.

 _"Hiks ... Mama ..." Luhan kecil terus menangis. Ia baru saja terjatuh dari ayunan yang mengakibatkan lututnya terluka. Meski ada seorang bocah laki-laki yang datang menolong, ia tetap saja menangis._

 _"Hei, aku sudah mengobati lututmu dengan plester. Kenapa kau masih menangis?"_

 _Sehun kecil kebingungan karena Luhan tak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tidak tega melihat wajah cantik itu sembap karena air mata._

 _Entah muncul ide dari mana, dengan nekat Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Ia berharap apa yang dilakukannya bisa menghentikan tangisan itu, tapi yang terjadi kemudian benar-benar di luar prediksi._

 _BUAGH!_

 _Sehun justru mendapatkan satu pukulan keras di wajahnya. Bocah itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri. "Kenapa kau memukulku?!" protesnya tak terima._

 _Bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru menangis kencang._

 _"Kau jahat! Kau mencium bibir Lulu! Lulu tidak bisa menikah, huweeeeee~"_

 _"Ke-Kenapa?" Sehun panik, "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menikah?"_

 _"Kata Mama, selain orang tua Lulu, nanti yang boleh mencium bibir Lulu hanya suami Lulu di masa depan. Tapi ... tapi ... barusan kau mencium bibir Lulu. Lulu tidak bisa menikah, huweeeeeee~_

 _Sehun terkejut mendengar penuturan polos yang terlontar dari gadis itu._

 _"Ngg ... aku minta maaf ..."_

 _"Hiks ... kau jahat ... hiks ..."_

 _"Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menjadi suamimu," celetuk Sehun._

 _Mata rusa itu berkedip-kedip. "Kau ... mau menjadi suami Lulu?"_

 _Sehun mengangguk, "Ne! Jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan menjadi suamimu. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Luhan ..." Gadis itu mengusap kedua matanya, "Namaku Xi Luhan ..."_

 _"Baik, dengarkan aku!" Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada. "Aku Oh Sehun, jika aku sudah besar nanti, aku berjanji akan menjadi suami Xi Luhan."_

 _Luhan terdiam selama beberapa detik. Melihat kesungguhan di wajah Sehun, ia pun tersenyum lebar. Mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya pada bocah itu. "Janji?"_

 _Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi ceria di hadapannya. Ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Luhan._

 _"Janji"_

 _Senyuman Luhan memudar saat mendapati Sehun memegangi pipinya. Ah, sekarang giliran dia yang merasa bersalah karena sudah memukul bocah yang baru saja menolongnya._

 _"Sakit?" tanya Luhan sambil mengelus wajah Sehun._

 _"Sedikit."_

 _Luhan terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan satu kecupan lembut di pipi kiri Sehun. "Hush ... hush ... ayo sakitnya pergi ..."_

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar. "Sudah pergi, Lulu ..."_

 _Luhan mengangguk senang, sampai pemandangan selanjutnya membuat gadis itu menatap horor. "Kyaaaa ... hidung Sehun berdarah!"_ _  
_

* * *

 **Jongin** **-** **Kyungsoo**

"If anything happens to you, I will go crazy"

Salju mulai turun, memenuhi setiap sudut kota hingga didominasi warna putih. Orang-orang mulai mengenakan pakaian hangat setiap kali bepergian keluar rumah. Menghindari hawa dingin yang siap membekukan tubuh mereka.

Jongin, sosok lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu berlari menerobos pejalan kaki yang memadati kawasan pusat kota Seoul. Ia abaikan teriakan protes ketika tak sengaja menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran Jongin sekarang hanya Kyungsoo—kekasihnya.

"Hhhh ... hhh ..." Napas Jongin tersengal-sengal. Ia mengeluarkan umpatan kesal untuk kesekian kali. Ia ada janji kencan dengan Kyungsoo malam ini, tapi di luar dugaan, dosennya tiba-tiba memberikan jam tambahan.

Jongin tercengang setelah matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang terlihat menggigil di depan pintu masuk sebuah bioskop. Gadis itu berulang kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan sembari meniupnya agar terasa lebih hangat.

Jongin menunduk sejenak, merasa bersalah karena membuat gadis itu menunggu cukup lama dari jadwal kencan yang mereka sepakati. "Kyungie ..."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak senang mendapati orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya sudah datang. Wajahnya yang sempat terlihat pucat karena hawa dingin malam itu, langsung tergantikan dengan wajah cerah setelah kedatangan Jongin.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," ucap Jongin dengan gurat penyesalan di wajah. "Kalau saja Dosen Lee tidak memberi jam kuliah tambahan secara tiba-tiba, aku bisa datang tepat waktu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama dan kedinginan di sini."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf yang lolos dari bibir Jongin. Jujur saja, ia paling tidak suka melihat sorot mata bersalah dari laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo pun menggenggam tangan Jongin yang kini tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, dan kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Jongin."

Hati Jongin mencelos ketika merasakan tangan Kyungsoo begitu dingin. Bukankah senyum yang diperlihatkan gadis itu sangat kontras dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar kedinginan?

Jongin menggosok-gosokkan tangannya pada tangan gadis itu, sebelum memasukkan tangan Kyungsoo ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sekarang tanganmu tidak kedinginan lagi," Jongin tersenyum tipis setelah memasukkan kedua tangan mereka yang bertaut di saku jaketnya. Ia membawa Kyungsoo menjauhi bioskop.

Gadis itu terkejut bukan main menyadari mereka pergi ke arah yang berbeda. "Jongin, kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya bingung.

Lelaki itu menoleh sejenak, "Kita menonton lain kali saja," ucapnya. Tanpa menunggu respon Kyungsoo, Jongin terus menggandengnya pergi. Sampai kemudian mereka berhenti di sebuah kafe yang posisinya tak jauh dari lokasi kencan semula.

"Selamat datang ..." Pelayan kafe menyambut kedatangan keduanya dengan ramah.

"Dua susu cokelat panas," ucap Jongin menyampaikan pesanan. Kyungsoo masih memandanginya dalam diam.

Setelah memesan, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo mendekati meja dekat jendela. Posisi itu memudahkan mereka untuk menikmati suasana jalanan di luar kafe.

Jongin memutuskan kembali mendekati meja kasir. Sementara Kyungsoo memilih asyik memandangi jalanan yang terlihat cantik kendati tertutupi oleh salju.

"Kemarikan tanganmu!"

Lamunan Kyungsoo buyar ketika Jongin sudah kembali dan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Gadis itu sedikit berjengkit merasakan hawa panas dari benda yang dibawa Jongin. _Hand warmer_ —sebuah penghangat buatan yang bentuknya mirip seperti korek api.

"Untung saja mereka memilikinya," Jongin bernapas lega, "Lain kali, aku tidak mau kau menunggu terlalu lama di tengah salju."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesulitan mencariku, Jongin ..."

"Tetap saja, aku tidak suka, Kyungie." Jongin menuntun dagu Kyungsoo agar mereka saling berhadapan. "Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku bisa gila."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang dan kau terus menunggu di sana? Kau bisa terkena hiportemia ..." kata Jongin dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terasa dingin. Berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan melalui sentuhannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku percaya kau pasti datang," ucapnya.

Jongin terenyuh mendengarnya. Ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengabaikan kedatangan pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan dua gelas susu cokelat panas untuk mereka.

"Berjanjilah, jangan lakukan hal bodoh lagi seperti tadi. Aku benar-benar khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Kyungie ..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

 _Cup!_

Jongin tersenyum melihat pipi kekasihnya bersemu merah. "Sekarang lebih hangat 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari tersipu. Ia tidak lagi merasa kedinginan setelah Jongin mencium bibirnya. Menyalurkan hawa hangat yang seketika menyebar ke setiap bagian tubuhnya.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **22 Juli 2017**

* * *

 **A/N :** Selingan cerita manis bersama 4 OTP, terinspirasi dari cerita lama =)

Untuk OTP ChenMin saya pilih berdasarkan vote terbanyak ya, bersaing ketat sama SuLay (11 vs 9) hehe

Dan saya minta maaf belum bisa update FF yang lainnya, kemungkinan sampai bulan Agustus *deep bow*

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan review =)

See you next time *bye-bye*


End file.
